Eyes on the Road, Hands on the Wheel
by Chiyume
Summary: Castiel asks Dean to teach him how to drive, but Dean seems to have trouble focusing on the task at hand…


**Title: Eyes on the Road, Hands on the Wheel.**

**Pairing:** Destiel

**Disclaimer:** No ownership here. Ya'll know Supernatural would have a whole different theme if it belonged to me.

**Genre:** Nc-17, bossy bottom!Dean, car sex, one shot. . Inspired by Supernatural episode 5x04 along with a presumably deleted scene-clip that I cannot seem to find again sadly…

**Warnings:** none. Or anal I guess since it's, you know, two guys…

**Summary:** Dean teaches Castiel to drive, but Castiel seems to have trouble focusing on the task at hand…

**Notes:** For the record, because it could get confusing for the ones who doesn't know:

The Impala was made during a time where the shift stick was located behind the wheel in the form of a handle much like those we now use to start our windshield wipers with. (There are modern cars that still use this design, but I have only seen one of those in my life so…) Another detailed described in this fic is that the headlights were _not_ controlled by such a handle, but through a switch on the dashboard, like the one you flick on the lights in your house with.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Okay, so let's run through this one more time."

Castiel nodded, clasping both hands firmly around the wheel with an uncharacteristically nervous, yet terribly focused expression on his face that Dean hadn't seen since that time the angel had tried to comprehend the usage of Sam's iPod. He sighed and gestured towards the whitening knuckles.

"First, the car is not your enemy, so let go of the stranglehold, will ya?"

Castiel's hands softened slightly around the leather, but not very much. Dean briefly thought about commenting, but decided to let it go.

"Alright, now the car's already in first gear so all you have to do is give the gas pedal a little nudge and then you slowly let the clutch up and you're all set, got it?"

"I… I think so." The look in the angel's eyes however suggested the exact opposite. Dean figured it to be normal, remembering Sam looking the exact same way the first time Dad put him behind a wheel back in the day. Only Sam had been twelve at the time…

"Great, then let's try this." He smiled reassuringly and gestured to the nearly empty parking lot around them, only illuminated by a few streetlights in the dark and the motel sign on the left. "Just remember to always watch the road."

Castiel swallowed hard and nodded before moving his hand to the key and turning on the ignition. The impala immediately took a huge, desperate leap forward like an injured deer, sending Dean's head smacking against the dashboard before it spluttered, choked and promptly died.

"Damn it, Cas!" Dean groaned and rubbed his forehead where an angry red mark had been stamped into the skin. It didn't hurt much; he was more concerned about the car. Oh, his poor Baby…

"Apologies." Castiel mumbled, staring wild eyed at the wheel in his hands as if expecting it to jump up and bite him and Dean groaned anew, reminding himself that it was still a better start than Sam had... If only they had been able to get hold of another car to do this.

When the angel had expressed his wish for Dean to teach him how to drive – as in _properly_ drive, not magically transport - Dean had first suggested that they'd wait until they got to Bobby's, but then Sam, the moronic meddler that he was, had convinced him that it wasn't like Castiel was going to race the Impala or anything. 'A trip around the parking lot, how bad can it get?' he had said, and Dean had believed him. Stupid.

"It's okay, just…" He took a deep, calming breath. "You have to keep both the clutch and the brake down when you turn the ignition on. Try it again and stay clear of the other cars."

Obediently Castiel arranged his feet according to Dean's instructions, however Dean noticed with slight dismay that he had too peek in order to make sure they ended up on the right pedals and he slowly reached for the seatbelt and buckled it as the angel grasped the key anew and turned. Dean braced himself, preparing for another rodeo, but the Impala obediently rumbled to life beneath them and Dean let out a relieved sigh when it stayed put on the ground. Castiel turned his head towards him, looking only slightly less anxious as Dean felt. Dean smiled encouragingly, reminding himself that this whole 'doing it the human way' was all new to the angel.

"Great! That's great... Now give a little gas and slowly let the clutch up. And watch the road."

Castiel's face of total focus returned as he switched his gaze forward and the low growl from the engine seared into a roar when Cas pressed his foot down.

"No, no, easy, easy!" Dean winced and the volume softened into a purr.

"That's it, now the clutch. _Slowly_."

The car began creeping forward and the next second they were rolling over the parking lot in an almost tediously steady pace.

"There you go! That's great!" Dean commended and the quick look Castiel sent him in return practically beamed with both awe and pride.

"Now let's shift to next gear."

The happy expression practically melted off the angel's face.

"Next gear?" he asked hesitantly, eyes flickering between Dean and the asphalt before them.

"Yeah, it's just like first gear. Just release the gas and press the clutch down, then shift and put your feet back where they were."

"That… doesn't sound too hard."

The impala slowed when Castiel did as he was told and after a bit of fumbling with the controls and handle by the wheel which resulted in the activation of the windshield wipers, Castiel managed to get the car into second gear. The vehicle spluttered and hacked and Dean half expected the engine to die on them but then the sound smoothed out and they were back on track once more.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" he asked, trying to sound as calm and supportive as possible.

"It is actually not as demanding as I thought." Castiel agreed once more turning his head to Dean.

"The road, Cas. And you can turn the wipers off now."

"Oh."

The wipers came to a screeching halt in the middle of the windshield.

"No, that's not what I- oh, hold on." Dean leaned over Castiel across the driver's seat and adjusted the regulations that controlled the wipers and he felt rather than saw that perpetual, blue stare settle on his back as he did so, almost sensing the burn straight through his clothing. Suddenly realizing that he was more or less lying in the angel's lap he sat back up with a sharp intake of breath.

"Don't look at me, look at the road!"

The car swiveled a bit when Castiel's focus returned to the task at hand and Dean straightened up in his seat, discreetly adjusting his rumpled shirt while trying not to blush like a school girl.

This was ridiculous; it wasn't even as if he had done anything inappropriate! He was teaching his friend how to drive, that was it!

The vicious pounding of his heart however, did not seem to agree with him and he knew that the memory of being slanted down over Castiel's crotch and the events that could have, _should _have followed would become yet another in a long line of others, safely tucked away in his brain for future daydreams. Memories that he would indulge in while locked in the motel bathroom with the warm flow of the shower running over his skin and fingers deftly wrapped around his hard cock while muffling the sounds of his release into the crook of his own arm, imagining Castiel moving against him, _inside_ him…

They kept rolling down the dark parking lot and when they reached the end Dean calmly instructed Castiel to turn the car around which he did without incidents.

"How long did it take you to learn how to drive?" the angel asked suddenly.

"You're not going to be able to beat my time, Cas." Dean assured him with a smirk.

"I take it that means you were a natural prodigy of sorts?"

Dean's smile widened.

"Something like that."

"Who taught you?"

"Dad did. In-between hunts."

"I see. He did a good job." The angel added and Dean didn't know if he should agree or simply say thank you so he stayed silent. The stillness lasted until they reached the other side of the lot where Dean told Cas to stop and turn the engine off and then start it again.

This time there was a minimum of jumping, much to Dean's relief.

"Now, as you go, try to imagine that you're on an actual road. Don't sway outside the white lines or you'll get us both in a ditch."

All in all it went pretty well and they rolled on in silence. Dean noticed to his amusement that just like any other human, Cas leaned over the steering wheel in order to see better as he drove, he had to peek in order to get the pedals right or when he shifted gear, something that made him constantly sway of their imaginary road for a few seconds before he abruptly straightened up again when he noticed where they were heading. The times he actually did watch the road his eyes were staring it down with alarming focus, and he still had a far too tight grip around the wheel than what was necessary. All in all, however, he was doing just fine. Dean almost felt a bit proud.

"Okay, stop for a moment. You don't have to turn the ignition off."

Castiel did as he was told and Dean pointed to the gear stick by the wheel.

"Now this part is going to be trickier. We're going to go from second gear back to first. It's basically the same thing as going up, but you have to make sure you're not moving too fast when you do it."

"What happens when you move too fast?" the angel asked with a light scowl.

"Well, depending on the speed meter it could be the same as a flooring the brakes. But we're not that high up on the scale yet so you don't have to worry. Now, get it into second gear and then give it a try."

It turned out that teaching Cas how to drive was far easier than it had been teaching him how to use a cellphone and after a good ten minutes later the angel was driving around the parking lot without any kinks what so ever. Although still tense and while more or less using the steering wheel as a head rest, the joy beaming from the angel behind the wheel was almost intoxicating and Dean found himself close to humming where he sat. It was encouraging. Maybe Sam hadn't been too far off on this after all?

"Alright, Stig, you ready to get this show on the road?" he asked, feeling confident that Castiel would be able to handle it if they moved up the stakes a little, earning him a suspicious frown from the angel in return.

"What's a stig?" he asked, sounding almost offended as if he wasn't sure if Dean had just insulted him or given him a compliment and Dean sighed, realizing that the attempted joke was a goner.

"Nevermind, Cas. Head for the exit. And turn the headlights on."

"Headlights?"

Without a word Dean reached over and flipped the little switch that turned on the equipment in question and Castiel turned the car to the left and drove onto the road, heading south on the interstate. There weren't many other cars around, seeing as it was in the middle of the night, which was lucky for them since Castiel was still keeping the car in second gear, creeping along the road like a senior citizen on a permobile.

"Uhh, Cas…" Dean said pointedly. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?" Castiel's voice almost sounded panicked, as if the thing he had forgotten was something of outmost importance. The hunter rolled his eyes.

"Shifting. You have to _shift_, Cas."

"Yes. Yes, of course. I knew that."

The windshield wipers sprang into action once more, Castiel's hurry to oblige the instructions shining through as he fumbled with the controls. The angel gave an annoyed huff at this, though this time it didn't matter because soon there was a soft patter on the glass and it started to rain. The obscured vision made Castiel lean even further towards the window, nose practically pressing against the glass and staring out into the haze with renewed focus, but Dean gently reached out and pressed him back against his seat, fingers splaying firmly across the angel's chest. Castiel looked down on it as if the limb had suddenly busted out of thin air before looking up at Dean, eyes unreadable but obscenely intense. Dean quickly retracted his hand and cleared his throat.

"Hey, eyes on the road buddy."

Castiel's eyes snapped back in their proper direction and his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. It took him a few seconds and when Dean realized that he was staring at the v-shaped notch just above the other's collar it was his turn to violently whip his eyes back to the dark mass of asphalt in front of them, where they belonged.

_None of that shit, not now. Not when we're alone like this._

"Something to keep in mind is that the road sometimes get slippery when wet." He cleared his throat again. "So don't go speeding or anything and keep the motions of the wheels small so you don't end up skidding into oncoming traffic or losing control."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Dean leaned back against the corner of the wide front seat, giving him opportunity to supervise Castiel's movements without having to keep his head turned all the time. He could already feel the strain in his neck from the exercises at the motel parking lot and he settled back against the window with a relieved sigh.

A meeting car flashed their lights at them and Castiel squinted uncomfortably.

"That was not very pleasant." He pointed out in a gruff voice and Dean snickered.

"You were shining him in the face, dude. You have to turn the headlights off when meeting another vehicle, or they'll do that to ya."

Castiel looked down onto the switch he had seen Dean flip before they left the parking lot, eyes moving in between the knob and the road as he studied it; as if it was a suspect in need of interrogation. Then he reached down and switched the headlights off once, then turned them back on, switched them off, on, as if testing the feel of the button against his fingertip.

"You know, three times and you're playing with it, Cas." Dean grinned and Castiel's hand halted as it was about to flip the switch again.

_Oh, so that one he got, huh?_

"I'm not… playing with it." Castiel objected sourly, barely hiding a glare in Dean's direction and Dean's ear's heated up like an oven.

_No! Stop it! _ He shook the suggestive imagery out of his head._ There's a time and a place, and right now sitting next to the guy you're jerking of to in the shower is _so_ not it!_

Trying his best not to think about what the angel would look like while rubbing one off, he turned around only to find said angel looking at him with his head tilted in that oh, so infuriatingly annoying way with eyes that held a thousand questions – searching for answers. Dean pointed two fingers to his face and then shifted them forward.

"Eyes. road."

Castiel obeyed, turning his head back, but this time it was with obvious reluctance, as if he had found something in Dean's face that he wanted to study closer that was far more interesting than the never changing panorama of illuminated asphalt in front of the car.

Dean did not like it when Cas did the head-tilting thing. The first time he had done that he had been reading Dean's mind in that god forsaken old barn and Dean _definitely _did not need that kind of attention at the moment. If Cas knew what he had been thinking just now… What he so often thought about when the angel was near him…

Without his consent his body decided to shiver. Thankfully, Cas seemed to take it as a sign of anxiety, not arousal.

"Don't worry, Dean. "he said assuring. "I got this."

"Just remember what I taught you."

"Okay."

There was a short silence and then Castiel turned towards him, a little smile playing in the corner of his mouth.

"I'm doing pretty good, right?" he asked, actually seeking his approval and Dean found himself smiling back, although his eyes continuously kept drifting towards the arch of the angel's lips, how they curved ever so slightly upwards in one of the angel's trademark almost-smiles, imagining how that plump lower lip would feel like if he dragged his teeth over it…

A loud blaring and blinding light ripped him from his musings when the flare of approaching headlights suddenly flashed across their view.

"Son of a bitch!"

Launching forward he grabbed hold of the wheel next to Castiel's fingers and jerked, sending them skidding back into their own lane and the truck that would have rendered them a smeared puddle on the road within the next second roared past them with furiously flashing lights.

"Damn it, Cas I told you to watch the fucking road!"

Castiel stared wildly in front of him, his hands clutching the wheel so tightly Dean feared it was going to break any second and when Dean placed his hand over the fingers Castiel jerked as if he had been shot, shifting his frantic stare back to Dean.

"Alright, Cas, stop, pull over. Right here, there's a small road right up there, just pull over." Dean wasn't sure if the angel was coherent enough to hear him, but then Cas finally seemed to get the hang of what he wanted and removed his foot from the gas pedal, placing it on the brake instead. Good God, the angel hadn't even reacted enough to hit the brakes!

The road they turned into was small and dark, but well kept. They followed it until they reached a spot where the road widened enough for any eventual vehicles to pass, approximately 200 yards in where they stopped and there Dean resolutely pried Castiel's hands away from the wheel and put the car into park, turning the ignition off.

The rain pattered softly against the roof of the Impala and the wipers that now were off allowed thin streams of water to flow across the glass, painting shadows over the dashboard.

Dean turned towards the angel, ready to give the other an earful, but the scolding died in his throat when he saw the way Castiel was staring straight out the window, hiding his face from view with shoulders slumping down. Dean could hear the angel breathe; not panicked breaths like before but slow and steady, deep, as if he was bracing himself. It was with shocking insight that Dean realized that the angel was _waiting _for him to say something, to yell at him for being so reckless, to tell him what an _idiot_ he was that almost got them both killed. The fact that the angel was expecting it so calmly made Dean cringe, even more so when he realized that scolding he had been just what he was about to do.

Dean looked at him, seeking eye contact, but Castiel's head remained turned.

"Hey." He whispered, finding that his voice didn't carry him.

"Cas, look at me, man."

Castiel shifted, slowly, mouth in a thin line and still expectant of the violent berating he was sure to come and Dean could have whimpered at the tense look in those iridescent blue eyes that still refused to meet with his. Castiel knew that Dean had objected to this idea in the first place - Dean had not precisely been discreet about it – and even though Dean had encouraged him and told him that he was doing just fine it was apparent that the angel saw the incident just now as a failure of such an extent that he shouldn't be allowed back inside the car ever again. Divine perfectionism did not have room for hard luck, it seemed.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Dean's eyes tore away from the light reflecting in the angel's eyes when Castiel spoke. The angel's voice was low, but it held none of the apologetic repent that Dean had expected to hear.

"It would seem that I am not as fit for driving as I thought."

Cas sounded as if he was talking about the weather, face his usual motionless mask that conveyed absolutely nothing about what was going on inside his head. His eyes however, spoke volumes as they stared down at the dashboard, anxious and restless where they skimmed over the controls in self-demotion and frustration. Ashamed.

Dean could have shot himself right there.

"No. No, Cas, I didn't mean-… shit…"

He had no idea how it happened, when his body decided to move without checking in with him first, but before he knew it he was leaning over, gripping Castiel's chin and tilting it up as he pressed their lips together and from somewhere outside himself he could hear the low hitch of breath when the angel froze up beneath his mouth. Needless to say, it wasn't a hot kiss; not like the ones he so often imagined in his head. This was chaste, closed and only consisted of dry, chapped lips touching nimbly without moving.

It didn't last long. Dean was pulling away in chock the very moment he realized what he was doing and he released Castiel's face and scrambled back in his seat in panic. That had not been okay. That had _so_ not been okay.

"Fuck, Cas…" He winced, face flushed and glowing with embarrassment. "I didn't- oh f_uck.._!"

Castiel just stared at him, suddenly with the same look on his face like when they almost got themselves turned into road kill, and then slowly, so slowly that Dean was able to make out every single change of muscle underneath that rough exterior, he tilted his head and scowled and Dean could swear that he _heard_ when Cas entered his brain, picking it apart and Dean was letting him, oh sweet God, Dean was letting him.

"Oh…"

That's all he said, a low, unidentifiable sound that left the angel's mouth like a whisper and then Dean was suddenly pushed back, the cool of the rain splattered glass against his neck and the warmth of Castiel's mouth on his lips. He gasped, loudly and then Castiel had his tongue inside his mouth and Dean's eyes fluttered shut accompanied by a meek groan. His hands clutched around the shoulders of the trench coat, clinging on to dear life while Castiel's tongue continued to do the most horrible, wonderful things to his mouth and when a cool hand suddenly slid underneath his t-shirt he moaned out loudly, shuddering like a leaf against the touch.

"Cas…" he groaned into the kiss, one of his hands moving down to push against the other's shoulder.

"Wait, hold on…" The angel pulled away, leaving Dean panting and pressed against the door, but the hand on his skin didn't leave, the finger's splayed wide and making him quiver. Castiel's eyes were almost illuminating in the dark, as if they projected some sort of faint, celestial light and they regarded him silently, waiting for whatever he had to say. Listening.

"Cas…" Jesus, he didn't even know how… All this time and now out of nowhere…

"Why?" he gasped and that would simply have to do, because he found himself completely incapable of forming a single word after that.

Castiel looked at him, his weight shifting ever so lightly in the seat and then the hand on his stomach left, sliding away and out from underneath the fabric, slowly moving up and then folding gently over the jacket on his left arm, over the spot where Dean could feel the scarred tissue underneath his clothing tingle in response.

"You know why."

Dean stared at him, chocked and not just a bit confused, but Castiel didn't elaborate any further. When the angel leaned in for the second time he did so slowly, giving Dean plenty of room to object, to push him away and the eventual slow brush of lips against his was reassuring, as if telling him that it was okay, that it was alright.

"I've wanted you…" Dean failed to hold back a shudder at the sound of that gravelly voice when it was breathed out against his mouth. "… for so long, I've wanted..."

The hand over his arm tightened possessively and Dean thought he was going to erupt in flames when the angel suddenly moaned.

"_Dean..._"

He grabbed hold of the hand gripping him (_tight, gripped him tight_) and moved it back to the spot where his shirt had ridden up, exposing the skin of his stomach.

"Touch me…" It wasn't a plea, because Dean Winchester didn't beg, not ever. It was an order, bit back behind gritted teeth and Castiel obliged eagerly, narrow fingers dipping and grabbing hold of his hips so hard Dean was positive there would be angry bruises left behind later, but how the fuck was he supposed to care about that now? Now, when Castiel was on top of him, shoving his tongue back inside Dean's mouth and breathing his breath down the hunter's lungs, all the while making such deliciously sounding noises into their kiss that they sent Dean's head spiraling.

With a rough tug Dean pulled that infuriating trench coat off the angel's shoulders, growling when the offensive piece of clothing bunched at the elbows, preventing them from sliding any further.

"Off!" he bit down on Castiel's lower lip at the same time as he tugged hard on the fabric and Castiel pulled back with a glare, momentarily startled by the violent action and for a few heart pounding seconds they were just staring each other down, a raw, primal thickness settling in the air accompanied only by the sound of harsh breaths and the steady fall of rain against the roof of the car. Castiel's tongue came out to slowly drag along the worried piece of flesh and then slowly, without breaking eye contact, the angel pulled the coat off all the way, tossing it into the backseat and then moved on to rid himself off the dark suit jacket he always wore underneath. His eyes were gleaming in the dusk, a challenge in the luminous depths of cerulean blue and when his finger's began to tear at the knot of his tie his head tilted down ever so slightly, shoulders rising and Dean hissed through his teeth, because oh yeah, this was so _on_.

His own jacket came off with a snap and then he more or less tore his t-shirt over his head, ignoring the slow pace Castiel had set and launched himself forward, pushing the angel back before the other even had time to slide the strip of blue silk from around his neck.

The buttons of Castiel's shirt were sent flying all over the dash seconds later when Dean's fingers gripped the pristine white fabric and tore it apart from the collar down while he straddled the angel in the driver's seat. Lips latched on to suck on an exposed nipple and Castiel threw his head back, moaning to the ceiling while his finger's dug into Dean's shoulders, his right hand pushing into the handprint on Dean's arm as if trying to leave another mark on top of the old one.

Dean's mouth curved into a smirk upon hearing the sound spill from Castiel's lips and he added a tug of teeth and swirl to his tongue, victorious heat spreading through him when he heard the groan his actions provoked over his head.

Then suddenly hands were in his hair, pulling him up and into another hungry kiss. Dean swatted the intruding hands away with a snarl, but didn't release the other's lips. Castiel huffed in response and then there was a grip on Dean's ass, pulling him closer and pushing his pelvis down, causing a startled gasp to leave his mouth.

It was not quite like fighting, but close enough. The rhythm was familiar, the beat so practiced that Dean didn't even have to think about it, it was just _there_, like cocking a shotgun or lighting up a corpse, in his system; all well rehearsed and ready to be applied. Only there were no enemies here and instead of punches and rock salt there were lips and tongues, groping hands and a slow, delicious grinding of bodies that didn't leave any blood or ashes, but an intense, burning _need_ that coiled tighter until Dean thought he was about to explode.

Castiel had his head tilted back, mouth open and panting with every roll of Dean's hips, thrusting up to exploit as much friction as possible while looking at Dean through half closed eyelids. A single glance at those eyes made Dean's entire body quake and he had to look away, leaning his head against the other's shoulder while smothering the stubbled neck with nips of his teeth and lips. The angel's arousal was evident through his darks slacks and Dean's jeans were already becoming painfully constricting, but every movement was still so intoxicatingly good and Dean was trying to fight the urge to move faster, to grind himself against Castiel's dick until he creamed his pants like a teenager.

"Fuck, Cas…" he breathed, "you have to slow down."

"_You_ slow down." Castiel growled, but the hands on Dean's ass didn't soften and the pace of Cas's hips didn't falter the slightest. Dean's hands shot up and grabbed hold of dark strands, pulling viciously. He expected the angel to glare at him, but instead he felt the angel's hips snap violently beneath him in response and a low, throaty moan fell from those celestial lips. It was an unexpected surprise; Dean had never figured Castiel to be into hair pulling.

"You like that, Cas?" He tugged again, this time swallowing down the other's voice with another kiss before pulling off with a loud pop.

"You want me to pull your hair while you fuck me?" he growled. "While I ride your cock right here in the car, would you like that?"

The noise that tore out of Castiel's throat was not, _could not_ be human and the sound of it caused Dean's skin to goose bump all over, from the top of his head to the tip of his toes.

"That's what I thought…"

Keeping one hand tangled in the angel's hair Dean moved the other down to unbutton his trousers, groaning when his own erection sprung free from its confinements before prying Castiel's hands off his ass. Pushing himself up in order to pull the rough textile off his left leg he grunted when he had to stop to tear his boot off first, the same procedure soon following on his right leg and then his jeans and boxers were lying in a jumbled heap by the pedals along with his shoes and socks.

"Hand." He ordered and Castiel obediently raised his hand and Dean grabbed it, bringing it to his mouth and flicking his tongue in between the digits, slickening them with saliva and pushing them into his mouth one by one. Castiel's eyes widened almost comically at the sight, pupils blown wide and dark and with his breath coming out in ragged gasps as Dean worked his fingers wet and slippery before guiding them back and down, wetness grazing against his entrance.

"Now push."

Perhaps it was because he was a virgin, or maybe just being far too eager, but Castiel didn't seemed to be up to speed enough to know that it was customary to begin with just _one_ finger. Dean's body arched when three digits were inserted in him at the same time, an overwhelming sensation of being filled, slowly and lovingly, but_ shitfuckinghell _did it hurt! He couldn't speak, couldn't form words, he just shook and mouthed incoherent sounds into the interior of the roof as he was breached, digging his nails into the angel's scalp in reciprocation as he tried to adjust to the intrusion, willing his muscles to relax. God, it was a good think he had decided to experiment with this stuff on his own, otherwise he would most probably have ended up with his rear permanently damaged and that would be downright embarrassing.

Then there was wetness sliding across his chest and Dean groaned when Castiel began suckling on his right nipple, swirling around it with his tongue and Dean's hips bucked violently, pain shooting up his spine when Castiel's fingers moved a little too fast a little too soon. Torn between the new pleasure and the pulsing heat he couldn't keep his hips still, wanting to increase the feeling of Castiel pushing inside him. He wasn't going to hide the fact that he was a little bit of a masochist and the slow burn of friction when Castiel's hand began to move was so delicately balancing on the verge of being far too much and not even close to enough that it made his eyes roll back into his head.

He let one of his hands slide down from their grip in Castiel's hair, stroking over the tendons in the angel's neck and down the exposed chest, skidding over ribs and a taut stomach before coming to a rest over Castiel's crotch, pushing the palm down and rubbing against the angel's arousal through the fabric a few times before popping the buttons open and sliding his hands under the elastic band of the underwear beneath. Castiel keened into his chest, for a moment completely forgetting how to move or even breathe when Dean's hand stroked his erection with fast, secure movements and when the Winchester rubbed the top of a calloused thumb over the head Castiel's entire body shook and fell back against the seat as if he had keeled over right then and there, writhing and moaning with every cruel twist of Dean's wrist. The fingers inside Dean began spreading and flexing, as if the angel had just now realized that's what they were supposed to be doing and when they hit that magic spot inside him Dean let out a startled hiss and pulled at the angel's hair so hard Castiel's head slammed back over the edge of the seat.

"Ah, shit!"

Castiel looked up at him in surprise as if he didn't really understand what the exclamation had been about, but then he slowly shifted his fingers, providing them with a better angle and then did the same thing again and this time Dean actually, honest to God, cried out against the roof when he arched into the angel's chest.

"I take it… this is something you enjoy." The angel breathed and Dean gave the member in his hand a quick squeeze in revenge of the mocking tone in the other's voice, feeling pleased when he heard the angel hiss.

"You just try to remember that spot for later." He growled before letting go of Castiel's straining cock and reached back to grab the angel's wrist and pull the digits out, but when he applied the guiding pressure to the other's wrist, Castiel's hand didn't budge.

"Oh, I'll remember."

The purring tone of Castiel's voice had Dean's head snapping back to the angel's face and the eyes that met him made his entire being squirm as they pinned him down, the lust and devious calculation in the look he was given made evident by the little tell-tale smirk on the angel's lips.

"You keep forgetting…" Castiel drawled and the finger's that had been idle inside him up to that point suddenly pulled out and then shoved back in so fast Dean saw lights flicker before his eyes as he choked on his own breath.

"…that I made this body," the motion was repeated and Dean's hand lost its grip of the other's arm and instead flailed to the back of the seat, fisting the leather for support during the sudden onslaught of his prostate when Castiel repeated the action over and over until he was moaning and writhing in the angel's lap like a cheap date.

"I forged you back together with the very essence of me." A possessive snarl snuck its way into the velvet of the angel's voice as fingers curled around the bundle of nerves inside him. "I spent months creating every _cell_, every _muscle_ and every _nerve_ that you inhabit." Each punctuated word got underlined with a new, ruthless stab of friction, as if making a god damn_ point_ and by now Dean was barely aware of the fact that he was slumping forward over the angel's shoulders, clawing desperately at the other's back and gaging on his own words while Castiel's voice kept seeping into his consciousness, like a warm stream of gravelly heat that tore at the very core of his being.

"I pieced you back together with everything that I am. The knowledge I hold of this body is beyond the use of human perception; your brain cannot even _begin_ to fathom the things I could do to you."

Dean collapsed, shuddering and twitching when Castiel stilled inside him, his voice softening from a growl to an intense whisper breathed out against his skin.

"And I will apply this knowledge to you, time and time again. I will make you _beg _as I ruin you, Dean; while I make you mine and brand you for eternity. I will do all those things, but only if you let me."

Lips moved up and brushed the shell of his ear, breathing hot air against his skin that sent lightning down his spine in hot, white flashes.

"Will you let me, Dean?"

And somewhere, somehow, Dean managed to find his voice again.

"_Yes_…!" he groaned hoarsely and he heard Castiel give a dark, lustful sound in the back of his throat, like a dam finally breaking.

Dean propped himself up with trembling arms against the backrest, keeping his eyes closed because he was sure that if the look on Castiel's face even resembled the sound he had just heard he would loose it right there, and this time the angel's hand moved away and out of him when he urged it to and Dean tried not to whimper at the feeling of loss that followed.

He grabbed hold of the angel's throbbing need as he lifted his hips and positioned himself, allowing the leaking tip to trace around his entrance and almost failing to hide a smile when he saw the angel bite back a whine before he began lowering himself down.

Castiel's right hands shot down and clutched around the edge of the backrest while the other lashed forward and grabbed Dean by the hip, halting him with a guttural moan that made the hair on Dean's arms stand in wild attention, much like his cock when it twitched against his stomach.

"Dean…! That is… its…!"

Seeing the haze cloud the angel's eyes the hunter slapped the hand on his body away with a leer and kept easing himself down, watching in satisfaction how Castiel's hand fumbled and groped in the air to find something solid to hold on to while he bottomed out inside him . Revenge it seemed was indeed sweet. And the little side order of angelic desperation sure didn't hurt either. He rocked his hips leisurely, moaning silently at the stiffness inside him and quirked a smile when he heard the leather beneath Castiel's fingers creak.

"Well, look at you, all talk and no play." He mocked. "This is how you intend to leave your mark on me? Forgive me if I'm not impressed."

Castiel's eyes snapped open so fast Dean almost expected to hear a clash of lightning over their heads and there it was; the look that told him that oh, this was going to get rou-...

His line of thought was immediately interrupted when he was grabbed by the waist with both hands and pulled down, the cry of ecstasy caused by the angel hitting his sweet spot straight on catching in the back of his throat as he was immediately hoisted back up and then shoved down once more.

Castiel's dick rammed into him over and over, a steady pounding against his prostate that had him reeling from the inside out, gasping and moaning breathlessly and Dean once again had to brace himself against the angel's shoulder, even if it didn't provide him with any sort of relief from the smoldering tidal wave of heat that washed through him with every thrust. One of his hands found refuge on top of the one bruising just below his ribs and they twitched and flexed as he held on for the ride, helplessly and shamelessly lost in the intoxicating pleasure coursing through his veins, moaning and gasping out broken words on the verge of incoherency.

"Fuck yes! Castiel… don't you stop, don't you _dare_ stop you son of a-ah…! Ah yes, I'm- oh shit right there, right there do it again…oh _fuck, _Cas!"

He wasn't going to last long, he knew that. It was all too fast and too ruthless to withstand and he could already feel the heat pooling in his stomach begin to lick tongues of fire up his spine. Castiel was groaning and letting out small sounds of pleasure while breathing steadily through gritted teeth with his eyes half closed, but when Dean's hand left its perch on the angel's shoulder and instead shoved it against the ceiling, using the leverage to thrust himself down even harder the angel gasped and then released a groan so primal it made Dean's entire body flush and thrum as if wrecked by a fever.

It was over then, he knew it. The very moment Castiel's walls broke and dark, raspy moans mixed with throaty whimpers of need began spilling from his mouth in something that could have been English but caused ripples of sheer power in the air that no human language could, Dean knew it was over. His grip tightened around the hand on his waist, urging for attention.

"Cas… Cas, touch me…"

Somehow he managed to gather the control it took for him to find Castiel's eyes through the haze, beacons of blue that swallowed him up and left him ablaze, quivering to hold the edge off long enough to make his voice heard, but it was too much to take, _Castiel_ was too much!

" I wanna feel your hands on my cock when I come..." He ripped his hand away from Castiel's and braced it against the roof, feeling his body losing control as his hips bucked, fighting desperately to break the pace Castiel had set.

"Do it… Touch me, Cas… Oh fuck, touch me; I'm so- _shit_…! Please, now… oh Cas,now, _now_!"

He felt Castiel's hand close around him and stroke him once, twice and then there was just _nothing_.

Bright, scorching euphoria shot through him and he could not remember if he moaned, screamed or made any sound at all when he splattered white all over the angel's naked chest, but he heard Castiel say his name; a single, broken gust of breath that snaked its way inside his very soul and lit it on fire all over again as the fingers digging into his hip tightened almost painfully when Castiel came, hips jerking erratically as the angel coated his insides with a raucous groan.

Dean's hands fell as he slumped against his lover's shoulder, limbs twitching and quivering in aftershock, arms draping over Castiel's neck and with the feeling of a double set of frantic heartbeats pounding against his chest. The grip on his waist faltered and then let go, moving up to give a single, slow stroke down the line of his back in loving reassurance before leaving.

"Holy fuck…" Dean panted, feeling the languid heat slowly retract from his body and there was a soft chuckle against his ear. It took a moment but then Dean's mussed head slowly caught on to the wordplay his numbed psyche had come up with and he grinned in spite of himself.

"An adequate depiction." Castiel noted and Dean gave the angel's neck a shallow nip with his teeth.

"Shut up." He canted his hips, feeling Castiel slide out from inside him and the angel shuddered weakly. As he lowered himself down again Dean got increasingly aware of the warm, sticky substance that was now trickling down the inside of his thigh and he groaned.

"Aw, man… This mess is going to be such a bitch to clean." He saw a hasty image of himself back at the motel, wiping off the seats with a cloth and a bucket of water with Sam snickering smugly behind him, but then he felt Castiel's lips curl against his ear.

"What mess?"

Dean's body shivered, feelings as if someone had just opened a draft and then he sat up so straight he almost banged his head against the roof, staring down at them both with an incredulous smile.

"Did you just use your angel-mojo to clean up after sex?" he asked with a skeptic quirk of his eyebrow and in return he received a calm, almost-smile from the angel beneath him.

"Holy fucks do tend to have their advantages." He pointed out soberly and Dean couldn't have stopped himself from laughing at that even if he'd wanted to.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The End

**Feel free to leave a review if you liked it! Grammatical/spelling critique is always welcomed, but keep the flames low, please ;)**


End file.
